


feels like forever

by trashyeggroll



Series: I really frickin' like you [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Oral Sex, Requests, Soft Butch Alex Danvers, Strapless Strapping, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll
Summary: Alex tries a new look for a charity gala, and Kelly lets her know how much she appreciates it.





	feels like forever

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 05x02 and 05x03.
> 
> LOVING the Dansen goodness we are getting this season! In honor of Alex Danvers' sleeveless sleep tank.

Alex Danvers huffs and twists her hips and shoulders from side to side again, considering herself with narrowed eyes in the full-length, woodframe mirror leaning against her bedroom wall. 

Her girlfriend, Kelly Olsen, had texted ahead to say she was running late, and the tension of waiting shifted Alex’s plans. They would be attending a charity gala and silent auction for Planned Parenthood tonight, not an event that required exact punctuality, so the DEO director isn’t worried about time. Instead, Alex’s focus and nerves are directed at the mirror, on every centimeter of her reflection. She’d hoped to get Kelly’s opinion before donning one of the top two picks for her outfit for the gala, but in the quiet minutes, waiting, she hadn’t been able to keep still.

The first option is an above-knee cocktail dress, black, with a floral pattern sewn in silver thread. Classic, classy, easy to pair with whatever Kelly might wear, and pretty much what she’d usually wear. 

Her  _ second _ selection is the one reflected back at her now—a light gray suit, wool blend and custom tailored for her. She’d quietly requisitioned it from the DEO for important meetings as Director, but hadn’t yet worked up the nerve to wear it to a meeting, still much more comfortable in her all-black combat uniform. Based on what she likes about suits on other women, this one seems okay, but right now, that’s the only opinion she has to go on. The silhouette looks right, slim fit, the jacket cut to reduce the effect of the flare of her hips. She’s got a white Oxford shirt underneath, topped by a navy blue necktie with a single rainbow stripe that sits just above her sternum, a few inches under a neatly tied single Windsor knot (credits to YouTube). 

It’s not about rejecting the feminine side of herself. Alex doesn’t mind dresses; with the physique she needs to do her job, she can rock basically any dress and save the day from alien evildoers, no problem. It’s more about exploring something she’d previously never allowed for herself, not intentionally. She was called a tomboy as a kid, but when she and Kara hit their teenage years, the gender policing from peers and adults had started in earnest, so Alex can apply winged eyeliner and match patterns with the best of them… But as she’d grown more and more comfortable with her sexuality and being out in public, Alex’s mind had next settled on curiosity about “masculine of center presentation.” She isn’t sure what to call the seed of the thought in her mind and body. She isn’t sure “butch” feels right, just that there’s a fluttery, overwhelmed excitement in her stomach at the sight of herself in the outfit, with every detail just as she wants it—the wood-inlaid, silver-rimmed cufflinks, matching tie bar, and the cap toe, brown leather Oxford shoes.

It’s probably the most expensive outfit she’s ever bought, and Alex just hopes Kelly will like it. 

The sound of keys in the front door makes Alex step back from the mirror, but then she double-takes, checking that everything is in place for the ten thousandth time. It takes long enough to confirm that when the agent turns, Kelly is already padding into the bedroom. 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry babe, I was just in the zone and had one more thing to finish,” the trauma researcher is saying distractedly as she drops her bag on the bed and kicks off her flats, eyes on her phone. “It shouldn’t take me long to get ready, and I had a late lunch so—“

Alex’s heart jumps into her throat when Kelly finally looks up, cutting off her ramble when her eyes settle on the agent. She makes a small, surprised noise like  _ oh, _ and then an intrigued smile breaks over her face, making heat rise in the agent’s cheeks. 

“New outfit?” Kelly asks nonchalantly, and the flustered energy from earlier dissipates as she shuffles closer. 

“Yeah, I, um…” Alex clears her throat, trying not to squirm under those amber eyes, rounded with what she hopes is approval. “Does—does it look okay?”

Kelly stops in front of her, lifting one hand to smooth along the lapel of the gray blazer, smooth the collar of Alex’s shirt, and then cup her cheek, forcing the agent to keep Kelly’s gaze. “You look  _ amazing.” _

“Really?”

Her girlfriend responds by dragging her down for a kiss. Alex freezes for a half-second before melting into it, sighing with relief against Kelly’s lips, which taste minty and sweet as they part for her tongue. Kelly runs her hands lightly along the suit, tracing the tailored fabric across Alex’s shoulders, down her arms, and then drop to push under the unbuttoned jacket and curl around the agent’s hips. The warmth of her palms through the starched shirt fabric is simultaneously comforting and electifying, especially when Kelly pulls back and gives a pleased little chuckle and murmurs, “You  _ always _ look great, babe. You could be in a trash bag with holes cut in it and look hot. But you do look particularly sharp right now.” 

“It’s just, y’know…” Alex clears her throat, suddenly feeling a bit hot in her layers. “It’s a different look, for me.”

“Do  _ you _ like it?” prods Kelly, leaning back to get another look at the outfit. “C’mon, give me a little spin.”

Even though her cheeks are burning and the pressure that kiss started in her lower body hasn’t ebbed in the slightest, Alex dutifully does a twirl on the heel of her cherrywood-sole shoes, and she can’t help but widen her smile reflexively as Kelly wolf-whistles. “I do like it.” 

Tilting her head, the researcher steps forward and wordlessly wraps her hand in the thin necktie, gently but insistently pulling to bring their bodies back together. “It’s okay to not like dressing in suits, even if you do look good. You know that, right?” 

Mouth suddenly bone-dry, Alex lets out a long breath, resting her forehead against Kelly’s. “I would’ve made fun of girls in boy’s clothes when I was in high school.” 

“You were a kid, struggling with something you didn’t have the words to explain,” says Kelly after a beat, and she lets go of Alex’s tie to twine their fingers together instead. “If  _ you _ feel good, then wear it.” 

She  _ does _ feel good. When Alex glances in the mirror, she sees herself with Kelly pressed against her, looking up at her with a beaming smile, and the mild gender play of the suit harkens to so many 1990s teen romantic comedies—Heath Ledger in  _ 10 Things I Hate About You, _ Freddie Prinze Jr. in  _ Never Been Kissed. _ The penultimate heartthrobs of her formative years, the  _ boys _ that all Alex’s friends circled in red Sharpie hearts in now-defunct magazines.

Except now, in the flesh, the agent saw  _ herself _ as just as desirable, in the way she’d always quietly admired, and with the woman of her dreams currently straightening her tie. It’s exhilarating, and Alex’s nerves finally give way, making room for a flare of confidence. She nods, taking advantage of their closeness to steal another kiss, then she steps away, untangling one of her hands to give Kelly a possessive pat on the backside, which makes both of them laugh. 

“I see how it’s gonna be,” singsongs her girlfriend, backing towards the bathroom. “I  _ have to _ get ready if we’re really going to go, but—don’t lose that thought. Please.”

She says the last word softly, but it’s brimming with promise, and Alex can only nod dumbly as her girlfriend closes the bathroom door. 

Forty-five minutes later, and they’re walking arm-in-arm into the event space at the top of the local Marriott, decked out in gold and purple decorations for the gala. There are two long rows of tables taking up half the room, covered in the various items donated for the silent auction, with crowds of people perusing and sometimes jotting their information down for a bid. The other side of the room is filled with open tables and a small dance floor in front of a DJ booth, with buffet-style food stations around the perimeter of the room and alcohol servers standing at makeshift bars in-between. 

Despite the twinkling, massive glass chandeliers overhead and the guests all around dressed to the nines, Alex can’t take her eyes off of Kelly Olsen as her girlfriend leads her towards—well, she doesn’t even really know. It doesn’t matter. Kelly’s wearing a black top made of a delicate patterned lace until just above her breasts, where opaque, form-fitting fabric takes over and dives into a deep red leather skirt, topped off with a pair of high stilettos. She’s holding the agent’s hand, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to toss Alex a smile that stokes something electric in her chest… then zips straight down between her legs. It was going to be an interesting evening. 

“Finally!” The sound of Kara Danvers’ voice snaps Alex out of her drooling stare, and she sees Kelly lift a hand to wave over the crowd as they approach the table where her sister is sitting with James, Brainy, and Nia. “I’ve been texting you and—“

Alex  _ sees _ the moment her outfit registers with Kara, and her stomach tenses a little, but Nia interrupts her impending worry spiral with a loud, “Oh my God, Alex, you look  _ amazing.” _

Both she and Kara rush from the table, wrapping her in tight hugs, and Alex relaxes again, grateful for their enthusiasm. She waits for the two to deliver the same eager greeting to Kelly—and nothing more needs to be said of the agent’s outfit. They just get to the business of a fun night out, which is exactly what Alex needs after the last few weeks of Martian battles. James buys the table a couple rounds of shots, and they spend almost an hour walking through the auction tables, which has everything from 3-night stays at lake houses to original paintings and prints, plus plenty of multipack “gift card surprise” baskets.

Once they’re finished, Alex has some bids she’s going to revisit, some she doesn’t necessarily  _ hope _ to win, and some that she’s just not going to think about again until it’s time to cross that bridge. They stop back at their table for a refill on food, which includes Kara devouring sixteen dumplings in an unreasonable amount of time, and somehow, a drinking game. 

“Never have I ever… had sex in public,” says Kelly on her third turn in the classic college pastime that existed solely to be nosey about your friends and get drunk quickly. They’d started with fairly vanilla topics like petty theft and lies, but as always, no matter who was playing, that quickly devolved into more explicit topics. 

James takes a sip of his brown bottle beer at Kelly’s statement, and his sister groans at the revelation she’d brought upon herself. 

Alex hadn’t thought much about her outfit since they got their night got going, but when she sees James laughing and pulling off his jacket, she does the same, slinging it over the back of her chair. The motion catches Kelly’s attention, and her girlfriend straightens one side of her brown leather Y-back suspenders, ending with her palm resting on Alex’s chest, just over the rainbow on her tie. After a beat, she drops her hand, letting it rest on Alex’s thigh, not  _ quite _ touching her crotch, but close enough that the redhead’s knee jumps up in surprise, bumping the table and shaking all their glasses. 

“You okay?” asks Kelly when their friends look at Alex with confused expressions. Her voice is innocent as church music, even if her hand isn’t. Their friends can’t see under the tablecloth, so it probably just looks like a a sweet, concerned touch to the leg. 

“Just a cramp,” Alex grits out.

“Are you sure? You look… tense,” says Kara, narrowing her blue eyes. She’s wearing a bright red cocktail dress that Alex is certain matches the shade of her embarrassed blush.

She shoves that aside, going for a strong offense as she replies, “Quit stalling. Your turn.” 

“Never have I ever…” Her sister’s eyes pivot in their sockets, physically evidencing her search for something that hasn’t been said in the game yet. “Never have I ever had sex in a pool.”

There’s a collective groan from the table, and the Olsen siblings each take a drink. 

“Unsanitary,” protests Brainy, looking personally affronted.

“Yeah, would not recommend it,” Kelly adds, not looking at Alex as her hand slides farther, fingertips brushing the seam of her slacks. Even that light touch has the agent biting the inside of her cheek to distract herself from the answering pull in her lower belly. “Water is  _ not _ a lubricant, much less chlorinated water.”

“Okay, okay, we’re even now on the oversharing.” James rubs the bridge of his nose. “This doesn’t exactly feel fair.”

“Yeah, I thought you would’ve had more drinks by now, Kara,” teases Nia from down the table. Dreamer herself, young as she is, hasn’t had hardly anything to drink to—and Brainy, even less. 

“Yeah well, not a lot of time for fun adventures,” offers the Kryptonian with a rueful smile. “But I feel like I’m learning a lot about  _ my _ sister tonight, too.”

Alex absolutely wants to answer that jab with a haughty counterpunch, but she has to swallow the lump in her throat and take a few deep breaths. During their friends’ conversation, Kelly’s mischievous fingers had continued their subtle exploration, tracing up and down the seam of her pants, applying pressure over a spot that’s  _ just right _ before gliding away again, resting over the zip fly. She knows if she made any indication, whether a look or her hand on Kelly’s wrist, her girlfriend would stop, but… Alex doesn’t want her to. Not really. 

When the silence has seemingly dragged out too long, the agent finds her words again, growling, “Well, my wild youth aside, you aren’t with me every second of every day, Kara.”

That makes her sister’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline, and the table gives appreciative cheers, James banging his palm on the cloth surface approvingly.

“Don’t let her fool you, she’s not a fan of changed plans or surprises,” sniffs Kara, directing the comment to Kelly, which of course makes Alex puff up in protest. 

“Hey, I like surprises  _ just _ fine. I like jokes, surprises, and-and spontaneity, just not felonies. Usually.” The agent finishes off her bourbon with a flourishing gulp, and she chooses not to push the subject when Kelly and her sister exchange doubtful expressions. 

“Okay, well, given that whole thing was basically just an Olsen Sharing Circle, I think we should dance now,” announces her girlfriend, thankfully pulling the attention away from Alex. Their friends agree, rising and organizing their dirty dishes, and the agent feels a pang of sadness when Kelly takes her hand back. It fades quickly, however, because the researcher 

stops on her way to standing to whisper in her ear, “Besides, I don’t want you too drunk tonight. That suit is… mmm.”

Alex coughs, rising to her feet so quickly she nearly loses her balance, but then Kelly’s tugging her by the elbow towards the venue’s small dance floor, where their little family definitely takes up the majority of the space. The DJ perks up the music when he sees them having a good time, switching from 80s wedding classics to the likes of blackbear and Post Malone, which aren’t usually Alex’s jam per se. It doesn’t matter. What matters is the way Kelly grins up at her under the flashing, multi-colored lights, as they move to the rolling beats, and the swelling pride in her chest that  _ she’s _ the one on this stunning woman’s arm tonight. 

It’s different, dancing in her fitted slacks and boots. There’s more pressure on her clit when Kelly’s leg slips between hers, pushing against the thick zipper and sending lightning bolts up Alex’s spine. It evolves to an electric storm when Kelly lifts their joined hands and spins, letting Alex take the lead in twirling her back into the agent’s body. She drops her arm around Kelly’s waist when their hips meet again, back to front, and Alex can’t help but dip her head to kiss her girlfriend’s slender neck, just above where the black lace collar of her blouse ends.

By the time the event staff are politely herding them towards the exits, Alex is sweaty and disheveled, her shirt wrinkled and tie pulled loose from her neck, but all in all, she’d had a rare  _ peacefully _ fun evening—not to mention she’d thankfully lost her more impulsive silent auction bids and snagged an iPad Pro for a cool $300.

She’s still pleasantly buzzed when the Lyft drops them off at her apartment building, and they’re laughingly recalling moments from the night as they enter her quiet, dark apartment, which seems like an oasis after the endless, inescapable noise of the gala. While Alex grabs a couple water bottles from the fridge, Kelly takes off her heels and rubs at the sore skin under the thin straps.

—

“You’re not too beat from dancing, are you?”

Kelly pauses where she’s leaning against the entryway wall, then raises her eyes to see her girlfriend casually sipping from a bottle of water in the kitchen. Whether it’s real or imagined, Alex Danvers’ selection of a perfectly-fitted, bespoke suit for their evening’s social event seemed to have had an effect on her mood. The look’s certainly had an effect on Kelly.

From the moment she’d walked into the bedroom after work, the researcher had quietly bemoaned that they would have to go out in public. What she really wanted to do was find out what that dark glint in her girlfriend’s eye meant, and being pressed up against Alex for the dancing portion of the night had left her with a persistent ache between her legs… but from the expression on the besuited agent’s face, Kelly suspects she wouldn’t be complaining by the time they fell asleep.

“Of course not,” she answers before moving into the kitchen to accept the other water bottle, immediately drinking half of it—partly because she needs it, and partly to quietly let the cool droplets overflow her lips a little, dripping in thin streams over her lips, down her chin, and onto her lace top while Alex’s openly hungry gaze tracks the movement. Kelly just replaces the cap and offers her most innocent, “What?”

Alex’s pupils dilate as she reaches up to wipe away the water on Kelly’s chin with her thumb, then slides the rough pad along her lower lip. She looks for a moment like she’s going to answer, but then Alex just curls her palm around Kelly’s jaw and yanks her in for a kiss,  _ finally. _ It’s hard, and their teeth crash together, and Kelly nearly yelps against her girlfriend’s lips as strong hands abruptly lift her by the hips, setting her on the counter before Alex’s mouth is covering hers again, stealing her breath and nipping at her bottom lip with enough force to skate along the edge of pain. 

“I can’t believe you did that at the table,” mutters Alex when she drops her head to plant a sucking kiss just above Kelly’s shirt collar. “Take this off.”

Kelly’s more than happy to—the tight leather skirt is unforgiving, digging into her thighs from the way her knees are locked around Alex’s waist. The redhead leans around her to unzip it, still kissing at her neck over the lace top, and Kelly quickly lifts her hips so Alex can pull the skirt down and off of her legs. It isn’t until she sets herself back down that Kelly realizes her underwear had been dragged off, too, and apparently, that’s good enough for her girlfriend. 

The ache in her core spikes to a needy throb when Alex sinks to her knees in front of the counter, and Kelly grabs a handful of short red hair, in need of something to hold onto, to keep herself from thrashing right off the granite. 

“I’ve wanted to do this all night,” Alex says to her inner thigh, and without further comment, she ducks her head.

Stars burst behind Kelly’s eyes as Alex’s tongue and lips make contact, and she almost bucks into the deliciously hot, wet feeling, but her girlfriend’s grip on her thighs pins her firmly in place. Seeing the agent’s broad shoulders in that perfectly cut jacket, her own knees draped over the soft fabric—Kelly wraps her free hand over the edge of the counter as Alex rips an orgasm out of her within minutes, her tongue relentless against her clit as Kelly’s body shudders and shakes, back arching with the force of it.

Panting, Alex rises to her feet, brown eyes nearly overtaken by black as she pulls Kelly in for another bruising kiss. She groans at the taste of herself on her girlfriend’s lips and tongue, and even though her muscles are still tensing with weak aftershocks, Kelly feels almost frantic for  _ more. _

Of course, Alex is there to provide, like she can read Kelly’s pleasure-clouded thoughts. The agent slides a hand down without breaking the kiss, easily gliding through her slick lower lips. She expects Alex to return her attention to her still-throbbing clit, but those callused fingers are already pressing at her entrance, the first knuckles slipping inside with slick, wet ease.

_ “Fuck,” _ Alex hisses when she tears her lips away, eyes screwing shut. “You feel  _ so _ good, baby.”

Kelly almost manages to reply with a simple  _ ditto, _ but then Alex’s fingers are bottoming out at the last knuckle, thumb pressing lightly at the base of her clit. So, all that comes out of her throat is a low moan, and Alex  _ smirks _ when she opens her eyes. Something about the cockiness, and the feel of the cool silver cufflinks against her thighs as the agent starts a slow pull and push, ratchets up Kelly’s heartbeat, and her body flexes helplessly around those fingers, near ready to beg for that elusive  _ more _ she wants so badly, if only she could form words at the moment.

It doesn’t matter. Alex’s eyes are a little unfocused, and her thrusts quickly pick up speed, until Kelly’s hips are shifting back and forth on the granite. She can feel warmth pooling underneath her, smearing across the usually-immaculate surface, and she comes the second time with her lips open in a silent scream, her inner muscles clenching and fluttering around Alex’s fingers as they rub and press into her sensitive front wall, prolonging her release until she whimpers at the overstimulation. Her girlfriend’s other arm holds her up, sure and strong, and Kelly slumps against Alex’s chest when the shudders subside.

They stay like that while they catch their breath, holding each other close️ as their chests rise and fall together. It’s Alex who seems to recover first, though her voice is hoarse as she asks, “Can you stand?”

“Maybe…” Kelly winces as Alex steps back, letting the cool air of the apartment hit her slick thighs. She feels okay when her feet first hit the cool tile, but her knees quickly wobble, and she grabs onto her girlfriend’s arm in panic. “Sorry, that was… I need a second.”

Alex huffs and shakes her head, which is briefly confusing, but them she hooks her arms around Kelly’s waist and lifts, prompting a sharp surprised gasp from the researcher. Still, she somehow automatically folds her legs around Alex’s hips, marveling at the solid strength holding her steady.

“I’m not done with you yet,” the agent growls, and though it sounds like a warning, Kelly knows it’s really a thinly-veiled question by the slight wrinkle in her girlfriend’s brow—Alex’s way of checking in with her. 

So she nods her enthusiastic consent, and a small moan rips out of her throat when Alex starts moving, causing the firm muscles of her stomach to flex and bend against Kelly’s sensitive clit. She’s dimly aware that they must be  _ ruining _ the outfit that started all this, but entirely too far gone to worry about that now, not while Alex carries her across the apartment with ease, even capturing Kelly’s lips with her own as they go. With her elbows hooked around Alex’s neck, Kelly lets her girlfriend worry about walking while she nibbles at Alex’s lip, shamelessly grinding herself against those flexing abs.

When they make it to the darkened bedroom, Alex tips them onto the bed, laying Kelly on the comforter like she’s a precious, holy thing, and then straightening up to look down at her, breathing hard. She looks absolutely  _ debauched, _ red hair tousled, her loosened tie thrown over her shoulder, a few buttons on her Oxford broken open, and the evidence of Kelly’s arousal darkening the front of her gray slacks. If Kelly is a divine thing in Alex’s eyes, Alex is the hallowed hero in Kelly’s.

“Stay there,” husks the agent, not bothering to check for compliance before she stalks away to the closet, her leather shoes thumping out her path. Kelly can hear the sound of rustling clothes and a vague bump against a wall. The clinking of Alex’s belt buckle sends jolts of anticipation up her spine, and she takes the opportunity to remove her own shirt. It’s been ripped at the sleeves, but she barely gives it another thought before tossing it aside, and then Alex emerges from the closet. 

The agent’s pants are open, giving way to a thick blue shaft, jutting proudly from the fly to point at the ceiling, and Kelly’s already digging her fingers into the bed, body clenching in anticipation. She knows exactly which toy Alex has selected for the occasion, part of their growing collection. 

Alex moves back to the bed with the calm, controlled movement of a predator on the prowl, the cock bobbing eagerly with her steps. Without preamble, she takes hold of Kelly’s knees and pulls her to the edge of the bed, knocking her knees apart to make room for her body. The broad head of the toy bumps her clit on the first exploring stroke, and then again as Alex lazily coats the shaft in slick wetness. It’s a maddening tease, and after a few more too-light thrusts, Kelly arches up, taking hold of the cock in one hand and grabbing Alex’s shoulder with the other. 

The agent’s lips part in a breathy gasp at her touch, eyelids fluttering, and Kelly smiles. The toy is cool and sticky against her palm, warmer where it disappears between her girlfriend’s legs, and the natural aid of her own arousal gives the motion of her wrist a smooth glide, up and down. She presses at the bottom of each stroke, pushing the internal part of the toy deeper, and when Alex’s hips start churning into her grip, she takes her hand away, leaning back on her elbows. The agent’s darkened eyes refocus, and she’s panting slightly. 

“I think it’s your turn now.” Kelly raises an eyebrow and lets one knee fall to the side. 

—

Alex’s body is so primed and needy that seeing and feeling Kelly’s loose fist stroking up and down her cock nearly sent Alex flying into her first orgasm, and she had to bite her cheek again to distract herself without missing a single moment. Her muscles clench and flutter around the bulbed end of the toy nestled inside her, and her clit throbs with its own pulse against the ridges at the base. If she’s going to make Kelly come again tonight before she does, Alex is going to have to work at it—which is really not a problem at all. 

When Kelly’s legs open for her, Alex can’t help but pause, making a V with two fingers to open her even wider. She could spend hours just looking, and all in all, she probably has, but Alex still revels in every opportunity to admire the view: her girlfriend, petaled open for her, dusky brown labia swollen and dripping from her earlier attentions. But  _ just _ looking was definitely not what Alex had planned. 

Taking hold of Kelly’s hips again, Alex pins her in place while she fits the head of the toy against her entrance, and then begins a slow push, nudging and retreating in short thrusts until the first few inches sink inside. There isn’t resistance, not with how wet Kelly is, but Alex can feel the  _ tightness _ around her cock, the pressure of it flooding her veins with icy fire. Kelly’s eyes roll back when she pushes forward again, and this time, Alex doesn’t stop until she bottoms out, the front of her slacks meeting Kelly’s legs and the shaft completely buried. 

Kelly’s teasing at the gala had riled her up to the point of desperation, and she might explode from the deep, aching need in her belly after tasting her girlfriend, after hearing the pretty noises that escaped her elegant throat—so while Alex would usually start off slow, both teasing and giving Kelly plenty of time to adjust to the fullness, tonight she launches straight into a pounding rhythm, her hips snapping forward and dragging back in quick, hard thrusts. Her girlfriend makes a small noise of surprise, but it melts into a long moan, and her eyes roll back as Alex uses the grip on her hips to drag her whole body back and forth, the bed creaking and protesting in time with the movement. 

The feel and the sound and the thick smell of sex fall over Alex’s brain like a trance, and the world could burst into flame around them, but Alex wouldn’t notice for how spellbound she is to the woman underneath her. Her eyes are locked on the place where her cock plunges in and out, slick and shiny with Kelly, and even though they’ve done this dozens of times before, Alex’s orgasm is suddenly too close for comfort at the way the shaft looks jutting from her pants to disappear into thick black curls. She stops, biting her tongue hard, and pulls out. 

Kelly starts to protest, pushing herself up on one hand before Alex uses her hold to make the intention clear—she flips her girlfriend onto her stomach, and Kelly groans appreciatively as she lowers her face to the bed, lifting her hips until she’s up on her knees. Alex climbs onto the bed, kneeling between Kelly’s legs and fisting her cock as she pushes back inside with a low, grateful moan of her own. 

The return of the pressure against her front wall is so intense that Alex falls forward, draping herself over Kelly’s back, the buttons of her shirt gliding against sweaty skin, and her hips resume their harsh rhythm. She tries to angle her thrusts to hit  _ that _ spot with each pass, and Kelly cries out in approval when she finds it, back arching and fingers tangling in the comforter like she’s holding on for dear life. 

Alex’s hips slam forward, her pleasure roaring across her body as Kelly tightens, increasing the pressure inside her, and the agent knows she’s not going to last much longer. Bracing her weight on one hand, she curls the other arm around to play in Kelly’s flesh, rubbing quick, firm circles around her swollen clit. 

Kelly’s muttering something into the comforter, her eyes tightly shut, and when Alex realizes her girlfriend is breathlessly chanting her name, she can’t hold back any longer. She pushes the cock as deep as she can, shouting her pleasure into Kelly’s skin as the dam inside her bursts with a flood of blissful, bone-shaking relief. Seated fully inside her girlfriend as she is, Alex can feel Kelly’s orgasm clenching and fluttering around her cock, little pulses of pressure that match her girlfriend’s whimpering moans—and  _ that’s _ so insanely erotic that Alex’s own inner muscles give a heavy throb through a particularly strong aftershock. 

They stay like that for awhile, Alex’s hips giving the occasionally choppy, short thrust while gentle ripples pass between their bodies, until their climaxes fade, and Alex collapses onto Kelly’s back, panting. The shaft slips out, and the agent reaches down to gingerly pull the bulbed end, which pops out of her with a gush of wetness that is  _ definitely  _ going to leave a stain in her slacks. She sets the toy, completely covered in slick, on the edge of the bed and rolls to her back next to Kelly with a long, indulgent sigh. 

When the silence drags on, the agent cranes her neck to look at her girlfriend, who’s still got her eyes closed and hasn’t moved from where she slumped against the mattress. “Did I fuck you unconscious?”

It seems a little too cocky even for her, maybe a remnant of the mood the suit inspired in her, but Kelly just laughs, scooting closer to the redhead without opening her eyes. “That was…  _ wow. _ ”

Alex chuckles and reaches over to stroke Kelly’s cheek, prompting those warm, dark brown eyes to open again. “It wasn’t too much?”

“Mm-mm,” confirms the researcher with a smile that lights a new fire in Alex’s belly, a different kind of heat than the overblaze of sex—it’s comforting and feels like…

_ Feels like home, _ Alex realizes with startling clarity despite her post-orgasm haze, and the thought is so overwhelming that all she can do is lean forward, kissing her girlfriend again, slow and soft this time, hopefully expressing even a fraction of the affection and care she has for Kelly Olsen. 

“Maybe I should tease you more often. That was a  _ very _ appreciated surprise.” 

“See?” jokes Alex, pushing aside her mushiness for the moment. “I  _ am _ great with surprises.” 

Kelly scoffs, playfully, and then they manage to drag themselves out of bed to clean up in the bathroom, and by the time Alex’s head hits the pillow, she’s drifting off to an exhausted, satisfied sleep. 

The next morning is business as usual, showering and making coffee and brushing teeth before heading to their respective jobs, and if Alex has a little more spring in her step than usual, nobody points it out as she powers through trainings and meetings.

After lunch, there has yet been no National City crisis, so Alex is calling it a win, and she’s happy to see her sister when Kara strolls down the steps of the DEO holding a wide, flat white cardboard box.

“Hey,” greets the agent, hands on hips as she waits at the bottom. “Leftovers?”

“Nope, delivery for you,” Kara replies, much louder and at a higher pitch than seems necessary. 

Instantly, Alex’s spidey senses are tingling, and she narrows her eyes as her sister stops in front of her. “Delivery for me? I already had lunch. Kara, did you just walk a bomb in here or—“

“It’s from Kelly,” interrupts the blonde with a roll of her eyes. “Since the DEO doesn’t exactly have a front desk, I told her I’d bring it to you.”

The top of the unassuming box has a bakery’s name and some writing on it, and Alex easily recognizes Kelly’s handwriting. 

_ A, _

_ Something sweet for you. It’s well deserved.  _

_ xoxo, _

_ KO _

Kara’s got a suspiciously happy grin on her face, even for her, as she hands over the delivery. Alex tests the weight in her hand—a bit heavier than she expected, but nothing rattles around when she gives it a gentle shake. “What is it?” she asks her sister carefully. 

“Just open it, Alex.”

The agent does, though it takes a moment to find the closure tab on the box. She lifts the lid, and at first, it looks totally innocent—a chocolate chip cookie the size of a pizza, decorated with blue icing around the edges… and then she sees that another message is iced in the middle: 

** _Thank you for the orgasms!_ **

Kara breaks into laughter when Alex slams the lid shut, nearly crumpling the box, and the agent hisses, “Did you open this?”

“I did not,” replies the super with open slyness. 

“You  _ looked, _ though,” Alex grits out, knowing full well how Kara used such semantics to get out of trouble when they were kids. 

“I may have taken an X-ray peek, yeah.” Kara wipes tears from her eyes as she continues laughing, the worst part of which is that she’s drawing attention to them. “Guess she liked the suit.” 

“Danvers? What’re you two up to?” a senior technician asks as she stops by, totally unaware and too friendly to ignore. “Oh, is that from the new bakery downtown?”

“Yeah, Kelly sent Alex a whole cookie cake,” says Kara before Alex can come up with a response, and the agent has half a mind to throttle her. 

“Cookie cake? So you can share!” continues their very professional,  _ very  _ sweet coworker, who Alex has no intention of letting anywhere near the delivery. 

“Ahh, uhh, it was still raw, when I opened it,” stammers the redhead, jerking the box away when the technician starts reaching for it. She knows she looks objectively rude, but it’ll have to do. “They’re gonna make another. It’s totally not edible. Mm-mm. Salmonella, like, woah.”

Kara’s laughing so hard her face is red, one hand braced on the stairwell, and Alex gives the tech an apologetic smile. The woman looks understandably confused as she walks away—and Alex pauses only long enough to sock her sister on the shoulder with a fist, wincing at the pain that reflects back up to her shoulder from the hard-as-steel surface, then she rushes to her office and shuts the door.

Picking up her phone from her desk, Alex tries to calm her racing pulse, knowing her cheeks must be scarlet. She just  _ had _ to be cocky about being a cool girlfriend, who likes surprises… but she has to admit: This is a pretty funny one. When she’s had a moment to deal, the agent makes sure no one is looking into her windows, then snaps a quick picture of the cake to text with a  _ no, thank YOU _ to Kelly, who sends back a series of crying laughing emojis. 

Once the cookie cake is safely hidden in a locked desk drawer, Alex can’t help but let herself laugh at the mischievous power play. She sinks into her chair, wincing slightly at the ache in her knees from the long night, and realizes for the thousandth time that Kelly Olsen is one in a billion, and increasingly, Alex can’t remember what life was like without her. 

And, she’s definitely going to have to get that tech a cookie cake to apologize. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cookie Cake bit inspired by the [true story of the day I knew I wanted to marry my wife](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/post/187987528554/found-it)
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com)


End file.
